Snowman
by Emerald1
Summary: A pure team bonding fluff fic as the team gets reacquainted at the beginning of season six. One shot.


**a/n - This was written as a thank you to Pam, who does so much for the list. Thanks, Pam, and a wonderful New Years to everyone.**

Snow-man

by

Emerald

Set season 6, soon after the team is reunited.

___

"How long is the Boss going to be?" Tony whined as he twirled around in his chair. "I am so ready to go home." Gibbs had told them they would be done by 1800 and it was now 1803.

Ziva wasn't worried about the time, but she was concerned about the increasing snow that was blanketing the Navy Yard. "Yes, I must admit I do not enjoy driving in the snow very much. If it gets much deeper I will have to leave my car here and take the Metro home tonight."

Tim had to laugh at both of them. "Come on guys, it's not that bad. The Director can't keep Gibbs all night and I can give you a ride home if you'd like, Ziva." Rather than stare out at the snow or play with the office supplies like his two partners, McGee was steadily working through the paperwork on his desk. If they didn't catch a case in the morning he hoped to take a half day to finish his Christmas shopping.

"I can take Ziva home, Probie."

"Why would you do that?" Ziva turned away from the window and leaned against his desk. "McGee lives near me and you are the exact opposite direction. You would not have some nocturnal reason to get me in your car, now would you?"

"Nefarious, the word is nefarious, Ziva, and why are you so paranoid? Can't I just offer to do something nice for a coworker?" He might have succeeded in making her feel guilty if he hadn't turned to try and look up the skirt of a woman walking up the stairs to MTAC.

With a snort at his juvenile antics, Ziva turned back to McGee. "Thank you. If the snow gets any worse, I would love a ride home. As a thank you I will even fix dinner for you. How does Chicken Parmesan sound?"

A home cooked meal at Ziva David's apartment was a treat under any circumstances. "That sounds great, Ziva, thanks."

Behind them, Tony mimicked McGee's thanks before turning his attention to his other partner. "So, Ziva, why is a big and bad trained Mossad officer such as yourself afraid of a little snow?"

"A little snow? We've gotten almost a foot today." McGee defended her. "We grew up with snow every year, Tony. I bet Ziva never even saw snow until she was here. Besides, this is the worst snowfall DC has had in years. I wouldn't want to drive that little car of hers either."

DiNozzo shook his head sadly. "It's not the worst snowfall, it's the best. This is perfect snow for making snowballs. What do you think, Probie, can our little assassin keep up with the master of the snowball fight?"

"Guys, this is so not a good idea." Even as he complained McGee was reaching for his coat, knowing there was only one way this was going to end. He was right, Ziva David never backed down from a challenge.

"If I can outdo you with a knife, Tony, I can certainly manage it with some fluffy frozen water." She grabbed her own coat and gloves and followed DiNozzo to the elevator, grabbing McGee's arm on the way. Before they caught up him, she yanked Tim close and hissed in his ear. "You had better have some tricks up your sleeve because I am not going to lose to him. Do you understand me?"

McGee was grateful for what was in his coat pocket. Now if only Tony didn't know the same trick he might live through the experience.

With a smirk, Tony acknowledged the guard as they went outside. Once they were clear of the building, he charged at a snowbank caused by a park bench. McGee knew it not only would give him a large amount of snow for ammunition, it was a natural barricade to protect him from their attack. Tim snagged Ziva's arm and dragged her around the corner. They wouldn't have the natural stockpile of snow to use, but the cover was better than what DiNozzo had chosen.

The years of working for Gibbs had taught McGee about preparedness. He pulled two pairs of latex gloves out of his coat pocket and handed one pair to Ziva. "Here, put these on over your winter gloves."

"Why?" She struggled to pull the latex gloves over her heavy knit ones. McGee took the latex glove and held it open for her to slide her hand in. He repeated the process for her other hand as he explained why the awkward step was necessary.

"It's well below freezing, that's what makes the snow so fluffy, but it won't stick together to make a good snowball. The heat from your hands will melt the outer layer of the snowball just enough to help it stick, but it will still pretty much explode when it hits him."

So far, she had to admit, it made sense. "But why the latex gloves?" Returning the favor, Ziva held McGee's gloves open for him, laughing at how she suddenly felt like a nurse in an operating room.

"Once your gloves are wet, it doesn't work anymore." Fully gloved, he picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a snowball. Ziva immediately saw how the warmth of his hands created a crust on the surface. Following his lead, she also quickly added to the pile of frozen ammo they were stockpiling.

"Come on, slowpokes, what are you waiting for? Tony popped up and tossed two large snowballs that hit the corner of the building before disintegrating into white clouds.

Ziva laughed as she was covered. "You're asking for it now, DiNozzo." Her aim was as deadly with a snowball as it was with a knife and Tony was quickly covered with snow. While they were distracted attacking each other, McGee stealthily moved away to a new position where he could target both of his partners, not wanting this to be two against one. Neither Ziva nor Tony paid much attention to his actions until he nailed them both with snowballs. Tony grinned as Ziva yelled and the three way battle was on.

----

"I think that about covers it." Leon Vance closed the files they had been reviewing. That should give us enough personnel to cover security for the events and still give everyone some downtime over the holidays.

Gibbs finished the last of his coffee as he stood. "If we're right about the weapons ring and things heat up after the first of the year, this may be the last break any of us get for the next several months."

"I'm hoping you're being a pessimist about the time frame, but you're probably right." The two men walked out the door as Vance put his coat on and picked up his briefcase. "Jackie is planning on bringing food down for the folks that are here working on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"That's really nice of her, I'm sure everyone will appreciate it." Gibbs looked down at the empty desks as they descended the stairs. "Where'd those three get off to now?"

Vance grinned and pointed out the window. Three snow covered figures were romping through the nearly empty parking lot, tossing snowballs at each other. At the moment they looked like three kids playing hooky from school rather than three well-trained and seasoned federal agents.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gibbs grabbed his coat from his desk and started to head outside. Vance shook his head.

"Let me."

Surprised to see such a devious smirk on his director's face, Gibbs didn't argue at all when he let him take the lead. Instead, he followed Vance to one of the emergency exits that would put them outside near where his team was currently romping.

----

Tony's leather gloves were soaked through and he was no longer able to make the snowballs like he wanted. The snow either stuck to his gloves, disintegrated within feet of him when thrown, or was a soggy mess. He'd have never guessed McGeek was a snowball specialist, and now he'd passed that knowledge on to Ziva.

Never one to go down without a fight, Tony pulled his gloves off and started working on another snowball. This one would be the largest he'd made during the battle, but he knew he only had a few minutes to act before his fingers were too numb to work so it had to be a successful one. Ziva's back was currently to him as she stalked toward McGee and he took careful aim along the building. He let the ball arc high to give it the speed and distance needed to reach the Israeli woman. The snowball was on a perfect path to the target until a forgotten door opened and Director Vance stepped out.

Anthony DiNozzo had been in many life threatening situations in his years as a special agent, but never before had his entire life passed before his eyes in quite as much detail as it did as his snowball hit Vance square in the face.

"Oh, crap."

Standing behind Vance, Gibbs was at a loss. On one hand, the look on DiNozzo's face was one in a million, and the stunned expressions on his teammates wasn't much better. On the other hand, DiNozzo had just beaned a director of a national agency with a snowball, in the face no less. Gibbs still wasn't completely sure how to take this new director; after all, his team had only been back together for a few months now. He waited and watched, noticing Vance's hand as it crept along the railing, gathering snow covertly as he glared at the agents.

Feeling just as responsible as the senior agent, McGee and Ziva quietly moved to stand behind him as he faced Director Vance. Gibbs was proud to note their actions as lesser agents would have scattered the moment Vance stepped outside.

Vance kept a straight face as he glared at DiNozzo, enjoying watching the usually cocky man squirm. "Am I to believe that you meant to do that, Agent DiNozzo?"

"No, Sir, that was a total accident and I am so, so sorry." DiNozzo broke out in a sweat as he watched his boss's boss continue to glare at him. In truth, he had totally forgotten about the door. Used strictly as an extra exit, it did not even have a knob on the outside as a reminder. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw McGee and Ziva as they came up behind him. Having his partners at his back was a welcome feeling, even as he regretted taking them down with him.

"You forgot about this door, didn't you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you know what else you forgot about, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Umm, no?" Tony refused to believe the squeak he heard was his voice.

"You forgot I have children, DiNozzo." As he spoke, Vance's arm came up as he unloaded a sloppy snowball directly at Tony while Gibbs dove to the side to come up with his own snowballs. One hit DiNozzo only a second after the snowball from Vance, and the other one nailed McGee. As if they had planned it, Vance's second snowball was targeted at Ziva.

The three field agents were too stunned at first to react as their bosses pelted them with snow. Once the shock wore off it was a free-for-all as the five of them romped in the snow. Evade and capture techniques from FLETC were never so much fun as they were that evening.

Eventually Vance put an end to the activities as he glared at McGee and Ziva. "How is it that the two of you are still able to make snowballs?" To emphasize his point, he shook the thick layer of snow off his gloves. The two agents smiled at each other and held up their hands to show the latex gloves.

Tim smiled at Tony, who was convinced that he'd been had. "Hey, there's a science to snowballs. You didn't ask, Ziva did."

"Sneaky, McGee, very sneaky." Gibbs came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "I'm impressed, I didn't know you had it in you."

Vance just pointed at all of them. "You four follow me. Take one of the sedans that's been chained up."

Gibbs was the only one to recognize their destination, but he didn't comment to the rest of the team as they repeatedly wiped at the windows. Four wet, hot agents were more than the defrosters could handle. He pulled the sedan into the driveway behind Vance's car and shut it down as Vance pointed out the mud room entrance to them. They shed wet overcoats, gloves and shoes as Vance tossed each of them a pair of heavy socks, much to their surprise.

"One rule, people." Vance spoke to all of them, but pointed a finger at McGee. "Not a word about the glove trick to my kids. This old man needs a few tricks up his sleeve to keep ahead of them, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." McGee spoke for all of them as he grinned at the Director before they followed him into the house. A roaring fire in the fireplace greeted them as they walked into the family room.

Jackie Vance kissed her husband as his people settled in. She'd been after him to have a more personal connection with the agents under his command that he saw on a daily basis, despite his insistence that home and work be kept very separate. A friendly reminder to him that morning had told him that there would be plenty of food that night if he chose to invite some of them into their home for dinner. His phone call about the evening's events in the parking lot had both amused and thrilled her. She wanted to know the men and women who would be charged with keeping her husband safe.

Now she had her wish, even though they looked more like children than dangerous federal agents with their relaxed stances and cold reddened features, sitting on the floor around the fireplace. The female agent saw Jackie load up a tray of drinks and jumped up to help.

"Mrs. Vance, please let me help." Ziva took the tray of drinks, allowing Jackie to pick up the second tray loaded with spiced nuts and two more mugs. At Ziva's questioning glance, she explained.

"These two are for the kids. They don't have the kick the rest of them do."

After Jackie's comment, Ziva took a sniff of the drinks she was carrying and recognized the scent of peppermint schnapps. As the two women entered the room, Leon introduced everyone to his wife and children.

"Thank you, ma'am." Tony took a sip of the hot drink he was handed. "Mmm, this is good, it's not regular hot chocolate. He stirred his drink with the peppermint stick as she finished serving the drinks.

"No, Leon prefers white chocolate."

By now Ziva was sitting with her own mug, her feet tucked out of the way as the kids came in. "Tony is correct, Mrs. Vance, this is wonderful. I would love a copy of the recipe."

"Only if you call me Jackie." With a smile and a tip of her mug to Leon, Jackie settled in to get to know the people she trusted with her husband's life.

____

Here's my (and Jackie's) recipe for Hot White Peppermint Chocolate. Merry Christmas, Pam and thank you for all you do for the group.

1 cup white chocolate chips

1 cup heavy cream

4 cups half-and-half

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

Peppermint Schnapps (or extract)

Whipped Cream, for garnish

Candy Canes or sticks for garnish

Directions

In a medium saucepan over medium heat, combine white chocolate chips and heavy cream. Stir continuously until white chocolate chips have completely melted. Stir in the half-and-half, and vanilla extract. Stir occasionally until heated through. Add peppermint schnapps to taste. Pour into mugs and top with a dollop of whipped cream. For those who don't use alcohol, peppermint extract can be substituted.

Note: After many years of making this, I totally eyeball my ingredients, so consider this a start point and not written in stone.


End file.
